


Oni's Exteabition

by nekosakumaru



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Gay Sex, M/M, Non-Consensual Bondage, Oral Sex, Public Humiliation, Public Sex, Rope Bondage, Urination, all the killers have consented to spontaneous sex with each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:15:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23558197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekosakumaru/pseuds/nekosakumaru
Summary: After The Oni finishes a stressful match, he takes a break before heading over to his next match with survivors. The entity then summoned him into the Yamaoka Estate, his favorite place to hunt survivors. Onto the look for survivors, it seemed to be going normal as usual, or so he thought. The survivors, confused, don’t know where the killer has gone. They assumed he went elsewhere due to tiredness, or did he? As the killers may seem harsh to one another, they've known each other before hand. Their meeting is more of a competition for dominance. The trapper seemed to find The Oni's weakspot unexpectedly.
Relationships: Evan MacMillan | The Trapper/Kazan Yamaoka | The Oni
Kudos: 19





	Oni's Exteabition

Kazan, in the comfort of his own home, gets down to sit on his knees and enjoys a nice steaming hot cup of green tea. He sighs in relief from the relaxing feeling he gets when drinking the tea. He had a stressful match a while ago, he really wanted to take his time to cool down before the next match starts. Though after finishing the last sip of tea, the entity reminds him the next hunt is coming close to starting. Kazan lets out a groan of frustration and starts to get his weapons ready by polishing his katana and getting his kanabo. As soon as he’s ready, a cloud of black smoke forms around him. The Entity summoned him to the Yamaoka Estate, Kazan’s favorite place for hunting survivors. 

Once the smoke cleared, he went over to a generator close by in search of survivors and that’s when he then saw a survivor crouching behind a bush in the corner of his eye. His focus locks onto the survivor that has now begun running off. He dashes over to them to catch up. The survivor then runs over to a pallet and Kazan, without fearing the stun, runs to the pallet to get a good hit at the survivor. But the pallet then drops on him, temporarily stunning him. He stumbles back from the impact and something latches onto his foot with a painful clench. Never had this happened to him, he quickly tries to set his foot free. Once he loosened the trap; he was struck from behind, losing consciousness. 

The humming of the generators welcome him as he regains consciousness. When looking up, he sees the Trapper, unmasked, seated, and looking down at Kazan. Evan, The Trapper, was smirking at him, staring down at him with a characteristic smugness in his eyes. The second Kazan fully realizes what he’s seeing, he jolts in shock and tries to get up but slams back down onto the cold hard floor of the hallway in the Yamaoka Estate in which he grunts in pain.

“Aargh! What is the meaning of this?” Kazan tremors with anger when he speaks “Wh-why can’t I-”

Kazan fills up with rage as he squirms on the floor, struggling to move both his arms and legs only to realize both his arms are tied together behind his back with thick rope and his legs are tied together with thick rope as well. Evan chuckles at the sight of Kazan wriggling with rage. 

“Why did you do this? What is your problem!” Kazan shouts at Evan in anger and frustration. 

“I thought you’d remember who I am, hmm? We’ve met before” Evan looks at Kazan with a smile from ear to ear. 

“Why would I-” Kazan freezes to then look down at Evan’s mask on the floor then looks back up at Evan, finally realizing who he was. They bumped into one another several days ago as he recalls but this time Evan did not have the same attire he wore last time, he was wearing black jeans and a dirty white tank top. 

“You remember now, hmm?” Evan titters as he then kneels down in front of Kazan. Kazan, still slithering on the floor, tries to shake his head when he feels Evan bringing his hands behind Kazan’s head. Evan smirks and undoes Kazan’s mask, removing it and putting it aside, revealing Kazan’s handsome face with his eyes glistening in anger. 

Evan cups his hand under Kazan’s chin and forcefully props his chin up to look at Evan.

“Oh Kazan, you look much more handsome with the mask off even more so when you’re all tied up and so so powerless against me.” Evan sneers at him while Kazan, embarrassed, tries to turn his head away. 

“Shut it you! You haven’t even answered my question!” Kazan roars in response with raging anger while trying to break free from the ropes, in which he remains unsuccessful. Kazan suddenly starts to feel discomfort under his abdomen and it gets him to struggle even more when he realizes what the feeling is about. “God damn it.” Kazan murmurs to himself. 

“Oh? Did I happen to hear something” Evan smirks at him while enjoying Kazan struggle some more. “Well to simply put it, I wanted to get back at you once more. Never have I thought I'd have the opportunity to see you again.” 

Kazan is left staggered from his response but it then turns to irritation. He can’t seem to handle it anymore, he feels as if he’s going to let loose if he struggles any more but he continues in hopes of breaking himself free from the ropes. 

“Well look at you, you want to be set free even more so. I wonder why that might be, hmm?” Evan replies with a chuckle while he then realizes Kazan is wincing and curled up in pain. Kazan can not look up at Evan as he grimaces from the unbearable ache in his bladder. It becomes quite obvious what Kazan is dealing with and it arouses Evan even more so than him struggling to be free. Evan is quite clever in hiding his hard on so Kazan doesn't notice. 

“Let me go! Why should I tell you?! It’s obvious I don’t want to be here, not now at least!” Kazan scowls and growls as he tries once more to break through the ropes but it results in him having rope burn around his wrists as the rope harshly rubs against them. He lies in the cold hard floor helpless, panting from tiredness and in more intense discomfort than before. He comes to the realization that breaking from the ropes is close to impossible. Evan snickers at Kazan’s attempt to break off the ropes. Kazan decides to attempt sitting on his knees and with enough squirming around, he manages to sit on his own knees making it at least a little bearable than laying on the cold floor. It still doesn’t prevent him from having to go any less. 

“Well Kazan, you’re really easy to read. You want to go badly don’t you? Well, I'm not going to let you off easy.” Evan says while he stands up and looks down at Kazan, only to then press his foot down under Kazan’s abdomen. Kazan, with nothing to say, winces as it makes him want to go even more. It’s making it much harder to hold any longer causing him to grunt and curl up. The feeling of Evan stepping on him arouses him quite a bit, he feels ashamed to admit it. Kazan can’t hide the bulge slowly poking at his pants. He can’t look at Evan in the eyes, he’s too shamefaced to face him. 

“You won’t even look at me, heh, you really can't take it anymore can you?” Evan smugly looks at Kazan with such eagerness. He can't contain his anticipation for how lucky he is to catch Kazan at his worst. Kazan feels so vulnerable and defenseless in his eyes. It seems like Kazan does not want anyone to see him this way, not at his weakest. What they both don't know is that the survivors stopped working on gens long ago. They were watching Evan and Kazan from a distance to where they could not be seen. The show Evan and Kazan put up not only kept the survivors from working on gens but to watch the lover quarrel proceed with what they were doing. 

“Why should I be telling you?! Just let me go!” And with that response Kazan makes, Evan continues to press his foot down even harder, giving it a twisted motion as if he was putting off a cigarette. This gets Kazan frustrated. He groans and cowers as his bladder feels as if it’s going to burst from Evan’s impact. Evan feels the tent forming under Kazan’s clothing much faster than before. He then stomps on the hard erection once it’s noticed. Kazan roars in pain and he simply can’t take it anymore. He lets loose which starts from visibly soaking his clothing to then drip down onto the wooden floor. He pants lightly as he relieves himself while Evan looks down at him in complete incredulity. Evan did not expect to witness Kazan let loose in front of him. Evan laughs at him and kneels down to Kazan’s eye level to then be face to face with a smug expression on his face. Kazan looks at Evan with pure hatred as it’s written all over his face. 

“You really let yourself go huh? Look at what a huge mess you made~.” Evan teasingly speaks to Kazan which leaves Kazan’s face to flush with shame and anger. 

“You caused this to happen! You didn’t let me go!” Kazan yell echoes throughout the hallway as he’s filled with abhorrence. 

“It seems as if you certainly enjoyed it. I can very much see it right now.” Evan remarks while signalling down to the apparent tent on Kazan’s lower body. Kazan shamefully turns away while hiding his face as his face becomes hot from embarrassment. 

“As if you’d like to know! I can’t be the only one. I know that for sure.” Kazan curses to then look up at Evan. He was right and Evan smirks down at him to confirm it. 

“Well then, I’ll give you a little something in return.” Evan replies before propping himself down on the floor, avoiding Kazan’s puddle of shame and tugging at the rim of Kazan’s pants. Kazan tries to cool down and nods in response to the tugging. This allows Evan to take off the many layers of armor and clothing Kazan has. After he undoes Kazan’s fundoshi, he gets a hold of Kazan’s large and girthy erection. Kazan’s member twitches from Evan’s touch, getting him much harder. Kazan looks down at Evan then to his enlarged member, signaling Evan to continue. 

“You really have no shame huh?” Evan smiles smugly and grabs onto the shaft of Kazan’s member in which he then gives the tip a lick and swirls his tongue around it despite smelling the herbal fragrance from Kazan’s mess. Kazan goes from mortified to pure ecstasy as Evan puts the whole thing into his mouth, reaching his throat. As Evan does that, Kazan finds a loose knot from the rope tying his arms together and slowly undoes it. Kazan then starts from panting to groaning as Evan brings Kazan’s length in and out of his mouth. The nice taste of Kazan’s flesh and messy aftermath brings Evan to lick every inch of the erection, savoring every bit of it. Kazan is not quite at his limit but as soon as he thinks that, Evan gets up to strip down every article of clothing from his lower body. The sight of seeing Evan’s exposed skin pleases Kazan, he can't wait to see what Evan has to offer once more. Evan stands above Kazan and slowly lowers himself down. Once he’s at the right position, he blindly grabs onto Kazan’s member and props it to his entrance. He lowers himself down until it completely goes inside him. He lets out a moan and brings himself up and down on Kazan’s erection while it fills him with complete bliss. Evan’s entrance is so incredibly warm to Kazan. He grabs onto Evan’s sides and gives him support. Kazan then thrusts his length to keep up with the rhythm. The sounds of panting and moaning fill the air as they echo across the hallway. They both are in their own little world, with no realization that they are still in a match. The erotic face Evan makes as he pleasures himself arouses Kazan and he then leans over to suddenly lock lips with one another. Kazan slips his tongue into Evan’s mouth which is then greeted with Evan’s tongue. They passionately kiss as Kazan thrusts at a faster pace. The sensual feeling of Evan’s warm inner walls tightening on his length as it goes in and out of Evan puts him close to his limit. Evan feels pretty close to his limit too. His mind goes to mush both from Kazan’s warm kiss and penetration. Kazan pulls back from the kiss to admire Evan’s face as he enjoys himself but Evan can't hold it any longer. He lets out one last moan and releases onto Kazan’s face and chest. Kazan smirks at Evan and continues to thrust at a faster pace, leaving Evan to pant much more. Evan’s member twitches painfully as it can not come a second time too soon. Kazan roars in pleasure and he releases his huge load inside Evan. He pants loudly and leans back against the wall of the hallway to catch his breath. Evan pulls Kazan’s now flaccid member out of him and he then leans against Kazan. Kazan wraps his arms around Evan and holds him close. The warm feeling of Evan’s flesh pressed against his cold body fills him with warmth. The warm feeling is ever so soothing to Kazan. He closes his eyes and smiles, cherishing Evan's touch. Evan feels the same way with Kazan. Even though Kazan’s body is cold, it’s relaxing to Evan. 

But those thoughts come to a halt when the sound of a generator pops from the room behind them. They both jolted from shock and were greeted with a bright light shining and flicking on their faces. The one behind the bright light was a survivor snickering to themselves as they are standing in front of the two killers. Not just that, they brought along the other three survivors to intrude them as well. Kazan in pure shock looks away from the survivors, not wanting to look at them. They’ve seen it all and they sneered on and on until Evan got up and picked up his weapon to shoo them away. The survivors ran off in fear despite Evan having his flaccid member out. He lets out a sigh and gets down to untie the remaining rope from Kazan. Pain runs through Kazan as he tries to move his legs. The pain is too unbearable for him to get up and he sits back to the same position as before. 

“Don’t worry. Stay here, I'll deal with the survivors. I’ll deal with you after.” Evan smiles as he puts on his remaining clothes. 

“Fine, but I don't forgive you for this.” Kazan roars softly before Evan picks up his weapon and leaves to down the four survivors.


End file.
